Kamen Rider Kuuga: Ancient Song
by Ice Wolf Fang
Summary: during an ill fated concert, friends Yusuke Godai, and Hibiki Tachibana manage to survive the destruction of the walking natural disaster known as Noise. A year later the two of them awaken the powers they unknowingly acquired. with the threat of monsters, ancient villains, and other reluctant teammates to deal with. Their lives will never be the same.


_'A little cuckoo chirps 8,008 times and coughs up blood' _A girl with chin-length black hair wearing a black and red school uniform thought as she stood in the rain by a bus stop carrying two bouquets of flowers. _"The saying has it that the little bird keeps singing even as it coughs up blood." _The girl gets on the bus and rides to her destination. '_The two best friends I had kept singing as well.' _the girl arrived at her destination, a cemetery. _'They kept singing and paid in blood.' _

As she found the marker that she wanted to she collapsed and started to break down in tears. "I want to see you. I hate… that I can't… Hibiki, Yusuke." In front of her were two pictures, one of a girl with a clueless expression on her face and the other of a boy with a similar expression.

Kamen Rider Kuuga: Ancient Song

'_The best friends I had kept singing on the battlefield.'_

* * *

><p>Prologue: song of revival<p>

**[Two years ago]**

At a huge futuristic stadium, two people - a girl with short light brown hair, with caramel colored eyes was wearing a white jacket over a pink, collared shirt, and a boy with shaggy black hair, wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt and black pants were waiting in a long line to get inside. "Eh! What do you mean you can't make it, Miku?" she exclaimed into her phone.

"Yah, geez Hibiki, screech a little louder why don't you!" the girl's companion said as he plugged his now aching ears.

"_Sorry, Hibiki, my grandmother in Morioka got into an accident."_ her friend explained, _"We're packing up to go there now."_

"But, Miku, I don't know a thing about this group." The girl at the stadium, Hibiki, whined.

_ "I'm sorry, Hibiki; could you put Yusuke on for a sec?"_ Miku explained.

"Here, she wants to talk to talk to you." Hibki mumbled slightly.

"You have reached the office of Yusuke Godai. Leave a message." The now-named Yusuke joked causing both the girl next to him and the one on the phone to smile bemusedly.

_"Shut up, stupid."_ Miku chuckled. _"Look the reason I want to talk to you is to tell you to keep both of you out of trouble."_

"And the reason you didn't tell Hibiki yourself?" Yusuke asked.

_"Because I trust you to be the responsible one while I'm not there."_

"No argument there, Miku." The boy said nodding sagely. "Leave it to me I'll make sure Hibiki doesn't get lost."

_"Thank you Yusuke I'll see you guys when we get back." _She said hanging up.

"Well, Miku put me in charge in her stead to make sure you don't end up in some underground laboratory." He teased handing his friend back her phone.

"I'm not that bad Yusuke." Hibiki said, pouting.

"Remember our families' trip to Seto when we were seven?"

"Sometimes I think you guys just plain hate me." Hibiki sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Inside the stadium in the backstage area, the workers were putting the final changes on everything. While they were doing that, a girl was wearing a hooded poncho kept her stage outfits clean with a lock of her blue hair poking through the hood's shadow was sitting behind a crate with her legs curled up to her body and held her hands together in a praying position. Another girl with long wild hair soon interrupted her from her pre-show ritual and dark red eyes in a similar poncho "Gets rather boring huh?" The second girl said sitting down on an adjacent crate. "I just want to go crazy out there already." The red head complained.<p>

"I know what you mean." The blue-haired girl said.

"Don't tell me; are you nervous, Tsubasa?" the red head said.

"Of course I'm nervous, Kanade." Tsubasa said to the now named Kanade. "It's only natural. Sakurai-san said today is especially…" However, a gentle flick to the forehead interrupted the blunette.

"Why are you being so serious?" Kanade said trying to lighten her best friend/partner's mood.

Suddenly a tall muscular man with red hair, and gold eyes dressed in a red business suit interrupted them. "There you two are." The man spoke in a deep voice.

"Commander." Tsubasa said looking up at the man.

"Well, well, Old Man Genjuro!" Kanade said addressing the man now named Genjuro. "Come to wish us good luck?"

"I trust you two understand how important today is." Genjuro said to the two girls.

"No need to worry, Manager. we know that today is paramount blab, blab, blab." Kanade said casually. "Just leave everything to us, and make sure that hunk of rock doesn't blow us up."

"I'll hold you to that, Kanade." Genjuro said to his employees. "And don't worry it's in good hands. Today's performance will be paramount to mankind's future."

* * *

><p>In an underground lab a group of scientists were setting up equipment necessary for their impending experiment, one that involved a slab of rock placed behind an observation deck. One of the scientists - a woman with long, brown hair tied up in a bun that rested on the top of her head, held in place with a butterfly shaped ornament and violet eyes. Said scientist was wearing a pair of yellow tinted pink glasses, a sea green blouse, a black skirt, and a standard white lab coat was answering her phone. "Hello~, Sakurai Ryoko speaking." She said to the person on the other end. "Everything is ready on our end."<p>

* * *

><p>"Understood, I'm on my way." Genjuro said into his phone to the aforementioned scientist.<p>

"Leave the performance to us, alright?" Kanade said confidently, earning a nod from their manager.

As he was walking away, he called Dr. Sakurai again. "By the way was there any recorded activity from our _other _experiment?"

* * *

><p>In the stadium's concessions area, Hibiki and Yusuke had just finished purchasing a pack of novelty glow-sticks and were making their way to their seats. "So Miku introduced you to these guys?"<p>

"Yup, we were checking out some music one day and I heard one of their songs playing in the store." Yusuke explained, "I said they sounded pretty good, then Miku played one of their songs for me on her iPod and I was hooked."

"Are they really that good?" Hibiki asked.

As they passed through the gate, they could only marvel at how enormous the stadium was. The stage itself extended over the crowd like a bridge all the way around the arena, with a pair of bridges meeting in the center of the crowd. "You're about to find out." He responded.

* * *

><p>"Alright all that's left is for all of us to do our part and we can call this endeavor a success." Kanade said to her costar. However, when she looked at her partner she saw a scared look on the blunette's face. Realizing this Kanade crept up behind her and gave her partner a reassuring hug. "You're so serious, Tsubasa. 'A reed in the wind lives on where oaks fall'."<p>

"Kanade…" the blue haired girl muttered.

"You're my partner, Tsubasa." Kanade said stating the obvious. "If you keep acting all depressed like that it just won't be any fun."

Realizing her friend was right Tsubasa nodded her head in understanding. "And if we don't enjoy it, how can the audience?" she reminded herself.

"Exactly my point."

"Everything will work out as long as we're together." She said excitedly finally managing to get over her nerves. "Let's do this together, Kanade?"

"Definitely!" the red head said with conviction. "After all, we're Zwei Wing, the two wings that can reach the ends of the earth."

"We can overcome anything!" Tsubasa said as they prepared to go on stage.

**[Insert song: Gyakkou no Flugel]**

As the music began, the crowd broke into a frenzy of cheers. Feathers fell from the ceiling, and in only a few moments, the two females descended upon the runway. Kanade was wearing a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow, a right wing on her bustle, a light pink scarf and white heels. While Tsubasa wore a high-collared crop top with white shorts, a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip, and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She also wore white and blue stocking up to her thigh, a pair of light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle. The two of them landed on either side of the center tower and began to do a dance that mirrored the other.

While in the stands, Hibiki and Yusuke cracked their glow stick and began to cheer with the mob mentality.

_"Kikoemasuka...?" Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU._

_ Ten ni. toki hanate!_

_ "Kikoemasuka...?" INOCHI hajimaru myakudou._

_ Ai wo tsuki agete._

_ Haruka kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta... Kare no hi._

_ Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU wo uta ni shita._

_ Soshite yume wa hiraku yo._

_ Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

As the song got to the midway point, the stadium roof began to open up wing style letting the beautiful sunset flood in.

_ Yes, just believe. Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukurou._

_ Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu._

_ Issho ni tobanai ka?_

_ Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE. _

_ Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish._

_ Sono migi te ni soeyou Boku no CHIKARA mo._

_ Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart._

Upon the song's completion, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned her back to her partner, dropped to one knee, and then both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would in prayer.

In the stands Yusuke was cheering like the rest of the crowd, while Hibiki was staring at the two singers looking like she was having the time of her life. _I can't look away! _She thought, her heart beating at hundred miles an hour. _Is this what it feels like at your first live concert?_

"They're awesome, right!" Yusuke yelled over the crowd, but either he was not loud enough or Hibiki was too focused on the performance. "I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

><p>In the laboratory under the stage, the experiment was going as planned. "Phonic Gain growth within expected range," reported a male scientist.<p>

"I guess we can write this one off as a success." Dr. Sakurai said with a sense of accomplishment while Genjuro sighed with relief. "Great work everybody!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Insert song Orbital Beat]<strong>

"We're not done yet, folks!" Kanade shouted to the crowd riling them up further as she and Tsubasa began their next song.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the room began to flash with red warning lights "What's going on?" Genjuro demanded.<p>

"The dampening systems can't handle the rising internal pressure!" a male scientist said causing Genjuro's eyes to widen in panic.

"At this rate the relic will awaken and go berserk!" said a female scientist as their experiment's test subject began to emit an energy that started to warp and convulse until…

* * *

><p><strong> *BOOOOOOOOM* <strong>

The floor of the stadium exploded incinerating whoever was there. The ensuing panic was nothing short of a riot. As the idols wondered what happened, Kanade sensed a very familiar presence. "The Noise are coming!"

Outside the stadium a veritable army of flying blob-like creatures dive-bombed the stadium, combining to form a massive centipede monster. The mere sight of these monsters was enough to send the crowd into a panic. A second centipede monster appeared and started barfing out ooze that grew into an army of humanoid monsters with speaker-like faces and rabbit ears on their heads and blob-like monsters with frog-like front legs to move. The crowd tried to run but hardly anyone was able to escape these monsters. When a Noise did manage catch someone both that person and the Noise that caught them disintegrated into nothing more than a pile of ash.

No one was spared from the onslaught. Man woman and child were indiscriminately slaughtered by the walking natural disaster. "We have to fight, Tsubasa!" Kanade said, determined. "Only a gear can hurt these bastards!"

"But the commander hasn't…" but Kanade wasn't listening as she jumped off the stage into the chaos ready to fight. "Kanade!"

* * *

><p><em>Croitzall Ronzell Gungnir zillz<em>

**[Insert song: ****Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru made]**

After singing her song, Kanade was instantly changed into a new outfit consisting of a white, black, and orange bodysuit that exposed her stomach, a pair of black thigh-high boots, a pair of bulky gauntlets on her wrists, and a pair of rabbit ear-like headphones. The energy released from the transformation caused the Noise to change color.

Kanade brought her arms together causing her gauntlets to fuse and changed into an orange and white spear with a red, glass-like center. She charged at the Noise and using her spear she sliced two of the abominations in half, causing them to disintegrate; then she ran another one through. She continued to run and cut down any Noise that got close enough. Kanade then jumped high in the air and threw her spear which began to multiply as soon as it left her grip. The now numerous spears rained death on the natural disasters without mercy.

**Stardust∞Foton**

* * *

><p>While Kanade was fighting in the stadium, in the lab, Genjurou, who appeared to be the only survivor, stood up and tried to look around. "Ryoko," he said, struggling. "Are you still alive, Ryoko?" Suddenly a rainbow-colored glow caught his attention. The source of the glow was the relic their experiment was focused around, which was somehow floating in midair. "The Armor of Nehushtan is… activating?" The red-haired man breathed out.<p>

* * *

><p>Back above ground, Tsubasa had also changed into an outfit similar to her Partner, except this one had blue coloring instead of orange, and had a blade on each of her ankles. Her weapon was a white katana which, along with the blades on her ankles, that cleaved any Noise she came across.<p>

Kanade was continuously carving a warpath, creating a miniature cyclone with her spear that tore one of the mammoth-sized Noises to shreds.

**Last∞Meteor**

Together the two of them left nothing but ash in their wake. All the while Hibiki and Yusuke, still somehow alive, watched the battle unfold, immobilized by fear and shock. "What is…" the Noise suddenly began turning themselves into figurative bullets and shot themselves at the girls to no avail. The girls cut down any incoming monsters.

As the fight dragged on, the color in Kanade's equipment started to fade and flicker. "My suit's running out of power." She said in frustration, only to be blindsided by the Noise. Luckily her suit protected her from turning to ashes. However, the strain of battle was evident from the look of exhaustion on her face.

The stadium began to crumble and Hibiki and Yusuke began to fall as the floor crumbled under them, catching Kanades attention. "Are you alright Hibiki?" Yusuke asked as the two of them helped each other up.

"Yeah, somehow." Hibiki responded. She then noticed a group of orange Noise coming towards them, only to be cut down by Kanade.

"Get out of here, both of you!" the two of them hobbled away leaning on each other just as the Noise began another assault on the orange clad warrior. She spun her spear as fast as she could, shredding the monsters as they got near her. Unfortunately, the speed of their attack coupled with the fact that her armor was losing power caused bits of their remains to collide with and break parts of her armor.

Tsubasa noticed this as she sensed her partner's power drop. "Kanade!" she called out. The mammoth-sized Noise began to spew a substance at the girl but it met the same fate albeit with greater difficulty. "Kanade!" the blue-haired girl called again.

Noticing that something was wrong Hibiki looked at their defender. Suddenly, a good chunk of her armor was destroyed and sent shrapnel flying at the two friends. One shard hit Hibiki square in the chest sending her flying against a thankfully flat piece of ruble, blood flowed from the wound like crazy. "HIBIKI!" Yusuke cried as he immediately ran to his friend's side.

**[End song]**

"Oh god," Kanade said as she ran over to try and help. "Please, for the love of god don't die." She said kneeling down, discarding her spear.

"Hibiki please wake up!" Yusuke pleaded on the verge of tears. "I beg you please stay with me! Open your eyes!"

Hibiki managed to move slightly telling them she was holding on. Kanade smiled and went to grab her spear. "You know, I used to want to sing while feeling absolutely nothing." She said while walking towards the army of Noise. "Look at how many have come to hear me today. That's why I'm going to give them everything I have."

Yusuke was not paying attention he focused solely on cradling Hibiki's prone form. _'I'm sorry, Miku, I promised you I would look after Hibiki and I failed you.' _He thought to himself. _'Please, anyone, I will do anything, just let me save her!'_

_"Be careful what you wish for." _Yusuke heard a voice in his head.

"This will be my final aria." Kanade said raising her spear in the air with the tone of someone ready to die. "My Swan Song." She said as she began to sing, a single tear flowing from her eye. _"Gatrandis babel ziggurat, edenal._ _Emustolronzen fine…"_

"Don't do it Kanade!" Tsubasa shrieked knowing what would happen if she finished that song.

_"el balal zillz."_Kanade continued, ignoring her partner's plea.

Barely conscious, Hibiki managed to register how beautiful the song was "I can hear… a song…"

_'That's right. It's my final song; one that will burn out my life.' _Kanade told Hibiki telepathically, via the piece of her armor currently lodged in the brunette's chest.

_ "Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal Emustolronzen fine el zillz…"_ She finished the song and a dribble of blood flowed down her lip. But instead of what she was expecting, her armor vanished and her necklace turned to dust. _'What the?' _she thought frantically. _'What just happened!'_ Just then she felt an enormous burst of power behind her. She turned around and saw a horned humanoid creature with insect-like eyes. She could not make out any specific details because the air around him was warping and shifting.

_'Wh-what is that?' _Tsubasa thought to herself. The humanoid raised his hand in the air and brought it down quickly. What happened next was beyond explanation. In all of one second what was once an army of nightmarish monsters was reduced to nothing more than a mound of ash in the wind, leaving the two idols utterly without words.

"What the hell… just…happened?" Kanade breathed out seeing five scars carved into the earth, leading to where the Noise once stood.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the mountains of Japan, something began to awaken from a long slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>Hibiki heard the sound of beeping as she opened her eyes. When she did she saw that there were a couple of doctors doing something to her. <em>'I'm…alive…?"<em>


End file.
